Pecadores a pares
by Joanne Distte
Summary: BENDITA CALAMIDAD, DE MIGUEL MENA. Seis años después, Anselmo sigue siendo tonto de tan inocente y Ricardo tan terco como una mula. Ramiro tampoco ha cambiado demasiado.


Fandom: Bendita calamidad (Miguel Mena)

**Fandom: Bendita calamidad (Miguel Mena)  
Rating: G  
Advertencias: spoilers de todo el libro.  
Summary: Seis años después, Anselmo sigue siendo tonto de tan inocente y Ricardo terco como una mula. Ramiro tampoco ha cambiado demasiado.**

Resumen del libro (con algún spoiler): Va de dos hermanos hasta el cuello de deudas a los que un amigo convence para secuestrar a un pez gordo del pueblo de Tarazona. Su plan es perfecto hasta que se equivocan y al que secuestran es al obispo del pueblo, un cura que no se calla ni bajo el agua. Pasan tres días que no paran, TODO les sale absolutamente mal (llega un punto que ya es que te dan pena xDDD) y son tan torpes los pobres hermanos que acaban llevándose bien con el cura y es bastante irónico, y acaban descubriendo por casualidad el escondite de un montón de plata dentro de la catedral.

**N/A. Un libro juvenil que en su época me hizo reír bastante, e hice relectura hace un par de días y pensé que sería divertido hacer una especie de reencuentro, que me quedé con las ganas : 3**

**PECADORES A PARES**

La catedral de Tarazona estaba como nueva. Además que literalmente. No sólo porque las obras habían terminado, sino porque habían descubierto que ese ladrón de Lacarra había sustituido por imitaciones relucientes un buen número de estatuas de santos y vírgenes.

Ramiro, que ya era obispo por ese entonces, dejó escapar un resoplido dentro del confesionario. Poco se podía hacer sobre ese asunto. Las obras de arte habían desaparecido en el mercado negro como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra, y antes le harían santo que volver a verlas.

-¿Padre? –Ramiro vio una sombra arrodillarse junto al confesionario y acercar la cara a la rejilla. Ya empezaban a llegar. Le seguía asombrando la cantidad de pecadores que había en ese pueblo, pese a lo pequeño que era-. Vengo a confesarme.

Lo supongo, estuvo a punto de decir, pero logró contenerse. Carraspeó un par de veces.

-Dime, hijo –respondió, poniendo su voz más amable.

El hombre no siguió. Ramiro le vio volver la cabeza y rezongar algo entre dientes, tirando de la manga de un acompañante. ¡Eso si que era nuevo! Ahora le venían pecadores a pares.

-Sí, vale, vale –escuchó protestar al segundo entre dientes-. Yo también vengo a confesarme.

-Pero arrodíllate, hombre –insistió el primer hombre, en voz baja y apremiante.

-¡Que no me voy a arrodillar, no me seas pesado!

Indudablemente después de escuchar esa discusión, y por mucho que le sorprendiera, el prelado supo quienes eran sus visitantes. No había sabido nada de ellos desde hacía seis años, pero era imposible olvidar sus voces. Al fin y al cabo, había pasado con ellos los tres días más traumáticos de toda su vida.

-Hemos pecado, padre –dijo Anselmo.

A Ramiro se le escapó una sonrisilla.

-Eso no lo dudo.

-Será… -estalló Ricardo, señalando a la rejilla-. ¿Has oído lo que ha dicho?

-Creo que no es eso lo que tiene que decir –dijo Anselmo en bajito a Ramiro-. Hemos venido de buena fe.

-Tenéis la misma fe que los traficantes de drogas del aquel monte –ironizó el cura, aguantando la risa. Hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

-¡Anda y que le zurzan!

-Calma, Ricardo…

Evidentemente, seguían siendo el hermano bueno y el hermano malo. O el tonto y el terco como una mula, según se viera.

-A ver, ¿qué es lo que habéis hecho? –preguntó Ramiro, suspirando.

-Secuestramos al demonio –siseó Rodrigo para el cuello de la camisa. El cura le miró una mirada fulminante.

-Raptamos a un obispo.

-Me temo que eso sólo lo podréis pagar con el Infierno –contestó Ramiro, poniendo voz apesadumbrada.

-¡No diga bobadas! –le espetó Ricardo.

Sabía que no se tenía que haber dejado convencer. Mira que se lo dijo a Anselmo, que eran fugitivos de Tarazona; que hacer una visita de agradecimiento al cura al que habían secuestrado no era una buena idea, por mucho que él no les hubiera delatado.

-Insultar a un enviado de Dios… -Ramiro chasqueó la lengua, burlón-. Eso supondrá al menos tres padrenuestros. Espero que os hayáis traído un rosario.

-Pues la verdad que no… -empezó Anselmo.

Le hizo gracia ver que no habían cambiado nada. Seguían siendo tan torpes como cuando les conoció, y posiblemente seguirían teniendo la misma mala suerte. Le daban hasta pena.

-¿A qué os dedicáis ahora? –preguntó con curiosidad-. Os veo mejor alimentados, seguro que habéis desistido de secuestrar personas…

-Aprendimos la lección, sí –asintió Anselmo.

-Me alegro. Es lo que pretende el Señor.

-La verdad que nos lo puso difícil para que no lo aprendiéramos –masculló Ricardo, pero siguió con un buen humor repentino-. Ahora nos dedicamos a las empresas de lácteos.

Algo en tu tono hubo que no transmitió a Ramiro una confianza excesiva, así que decidió no indagar más.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos perdona Dios o no nos perdona?

-Bueno… Teniendo en cuenta que por una gran casualidad en el secuestro que planeasteis descubrimos la plata y…

-Dígalo, hombre, fue gracias a nosotros.

-Gracias a una gran casualidad –insistió Ramiro. Después de todo, había sido él quien se había caído en aquel pozo y pinchado y arañado- podemos dejarlo en un par de Aves María y una invitación a comer al obispo.

-Vaya cara –protestó Anselmo, echándose a reír.

-A comer decentemente –les advirtió el obispo-. Aún sufro estragos en el estómago por los bocadillos con chorizo que me hicisteis comer.

-Bueno, no hay que exagerar, que nosotros también los comimos… -respondió Anselmo.

-Tanto hablar de comida me está dando hambre –interrumpió el cura-. Será mejor que vayamos tirando.

Ramiro se levantó del confesionario y abrió la portezuela, por la que salió sin problemas. Seguía siendo tan pequeño y delgado como en su pequeña aventura, sólo que ahora las ropas que llevaba eran de su tamaño.

-Eh, eh, ¿adónde va tan rápido?

-A comer, obviamente.

-¿Y usted qué? ¿No se confiesa? –le espetó Ricardo-. ¡Con lo que nos hizo sufrir!

3


End file.
